All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: New York sous la neige et a la veille de Noël. Sebastian s'apprête à passer le réveillon seul mais peut-être que le mythe du miracle de Noël n'est pas si ridicule en réalité.


-Par pitié Smythe arrêtes de le mater comme si tu allais le baiser au milieu du parc.

Sebastian darda un regard ennuyé sur la sulfureuse hispanique assise à ses côtés sur un banc au milieu du parc de l'université. Santana était sa meilleure amie, la seule salope qui lui arrivait à la cheville en vérité. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient si bien, ils avaient la même manière de penser. Leur première rencontre a la faculté de droit avait été pour le moins...explosive. En réalité elle lui avait servit son café brûlant sur le crâne après qu'il ait lancé la rumeur qu'elle était une ancienne prostituée clandestine que son mafieux de père avait fait entré à l'université grâce à un généreux pot de vin. A cette époque il voulait écraser la seule personne qui lui opposait une réelle concurrence au sein de leur classe mais de fil en aiguille il s'était rendue compte qu'une alliance serait plus agréable et profitable. Ils étaient devenu un duo complice et redoutable. Beaucoup les pensaient en couple mais ils étaient aussi hétéro que Kurt Hummel était viril. Santana était réellement ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une meilleure amie pour Sebastian. Et même si ils continuaient à se lancer des piques méprisantes et à se faire la guerre, ils se défendaient bec et ongle et fermaient le clapet de quiconque venaient leur chercher querelle.

-Et qui te dis que je ne vais pas tenter de le baiser au milieu de ce parc Shagayra ?

-Parce que c'est le seul mec dont tu sois tombé amoureux en cinq ans.

-Fermes-là ou je te colle un procès pour diffamation.

Santana jeta son cigare cubain au sol avant de l'écraser du bout de ses bottes en cuir rouge. La tache sombre qu'il forma dans la neige encore lisse et immaculée qui était tombée pendant la nuit fit tiquer Sebastian qui trouvait une certaine beauté à cette couche blanche et cotonneuse qui nappait New York. L'hispanique se tourna vers lui et lui arracha son gobelet de café avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée. Sebastian ne broncha pas, habitué au sans-gêne de sa meilleure amie.

-Maintenant Timon tu vas m'écouter bien sagement et tu vas coudre ta bouche de mulet jusqu'à ce que j'ai finis.

-Je...

-Tutut ! Silencio meerkat !

Encore une fois Sebastian abandonna l'idée de protester. Santana semblait à bout de nerf et mieux valait se tenir a carreau dans ces moments-là. Pour la sécurité de ses parties génitales il allait se la fermer.

-Ça va faire trois mois ! Trois mois que tu louche sur ce mec, que tu le suis du regard et que tu n'as pas encore tenté de le mettre dans ton lit. Je te connais, si ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe je l'aurais déjà vu sortir de ta chambre en boitant. Mais comme cette horrible vision ne m'as pas encore été offerte en _trois mois _je suppose que tu vois en lui autre chose qu'un plan cul. Donc tu vas gentiment allez le draguer, lui déclarer ta dévotion éternelle et prendre un appart avec lui avant de lui passer la bague au doigt et de lui faire pleins de petits mulets. Parce que si je t'entends une fois de plus soupirer en le dévorant des yeux je vais te les crever Smythe. Et je ne parles pas que des yeux si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur l'objet de ses désirs. Santana était ridicule. Ce n'était pas un gamin de ce genre qui allait pouvoir transformer la salope qu'il était en amoureux transi. Tenter quoi que ce soit de plus poussé qu'un plan cul avec lui aboutirait à un échec. Il était fait pour la baise, pas pour les relations durables. Et il ne voulait pas non plus le voir dans son lit. Ce mec était trop...Naïf. Trop gentil aussi. Il ne ferait que lui donner des faux espoirs et lui briser le coeur. Il avait beau être dans une totale et écœurante admiration devant lui il ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre le risque de ne serait-ce que l'inviter à boire un verre.

-Voila c'est ce genre de soupir dont je te parle ! , râla Santana en lui assenant une tape dans la nuque.

-Aie ! Merde Santana lâches-moi avec ça ce n'est qu'un stupide béguin ça va me passer. Ce n'est qu'une phase. Aujourd'hui je mate son joli petit cul et demain...Pshit ! Je peloterais celui d'un autre et je ne me souviendrais même plus de son prénom.

-Il me semble avoir déjà entendu cela il y a quelques semaines.

Elle se résigna et s'adossa de nouveau contre le banc, braquant un regard perçant sur le garçon qui occupait l'esprit de son ami depuis le début de l'année. Elle savait que c'était le bon. Elle le savait aux yeux attendris que Sebastian posait sur lui, au sourire presque permanent scotché à son visage à chaque fois qu'on faisait mention de lui et surtout au fait qu'elle n'avait pas surpris un seul mec dans le lit de son meilleur ami depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce garçon. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas surveiller la chambre du brun continuellement mais le fait qu'elle venait le réveiller chaque matin avec les bagels qu'elle achetait à côté de la fac lui permettait de répertorier les conquêtes du brun. Elles qui étaient autrefois plus que nombreuses semblaient s'être volatilisées du jour au lendemain. D'ailleurs elle se devait d'éclaircir ce dernier point avant de s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien enlisé dans les abysses de cette terrible chose que l'on nommait l'amour.

-La nuit dernière pourquoi ? , répliqua nonchalement Sebastian alors qu'elle lui demandait la date de sa dernière partie de jambe en l'air.

-Oh mon Dieu.

Tentant de garder tout son aplomb devant le regard horrifié que lui décochait la sublime jeune fille il haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et interrogateur.

-Tu es amoureux, affirma-t-elle finalement.

-Je ne...

-Tu es amoureux et tu es un menteur. Tu n'as pas baisé la nuit dernière, je le sais parce que tu as encore fait ton petit tic de mensonge.

-Comment...

-Que je ne te révélerais jamais parce que ce serait trop chiant de te coincer et de te pourrir la vie sans cet atout. Dios mios suricate, tu es définitivement amoureux de ce mec.

-Santana, la coupa-t-il avec un grognement exaspéré, Même si c'était vrai je n'irais jamais le draguer et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que l'amour c'est chiant, c'est pour les faibles et que c'est juste bon a faire souffrir. Alors désolé mais Sebastian Smythe n'abandonneras pas sa réputation de salope pour aller vivre une pseudo idylle qui s'acheveras dans quelques semaines parce que je me serais lassé et que je serais partit voir ailleurs.

-Être amoureux n'implique pas forcément de se transformer en bisounours cracheur de sucre d'orge. J'en suis l'exemple vivant. Regardes-moi, en couple depuis un ans et je suis toujours la plus sexy des pétasses.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Brittany est..

-La créature la plus adorable, la plus douce et la plus fantasque que la terre ai portée. Je confirme. Elle est mon total opposé et je suis parfaitement bien avec elle.

-Des fois je ne comprends même pas comment vous pouvez si bien vous entendre. Ni même pourquoi tu es tombée amoureuse d'une fille aussi timbrée.

-Moi aussi.

Sa réponse surpris le brun. D'habitude la jeune fille ne supportais pas la moindre remarque négative sur son couple ou sa petite amie. Mais là elle semblait songeuse alors qu'elle sirotait le café qu'elle lui avait une énième fois dérobé.

-A priori on n'as rien en commun et tout le monde pense qu'elle est trop bonne pour une fille aussi méchante que moi. Et je suis d'accord avec eux. L'amour que je portes a Britt et la façon qu'elle a de me le rendre me laissent parfois perplexe. Mais ça me convient. Tant que ça fonctionne ça me convient.

Elle glissa son regard sur Sebastian avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Avant d'être avec elle mon seul but était de ne jamais me taper la même personne. J'avais un joli tableau de chasse. Mais depuis que j'ai Britt, rien. Aucune tentation, même pas une petite attirance. Comme quoi tout le monde peut changer, il faut juste savoir prendre le risque même si ça fait peur. Prends-en de la graine suricate.

Elle secoua la tête et se frictionna les bras avant de lui décocher une œillade devenue menaçante.

-Mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser appeler Britt une « timbrée » sans conséquences. Fais bien attention aux prochains bagels que je t'apporterais Smythe.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec un petit rire. Santana était si peu fidèle à l'image qu'elle renvoyait d'elle lorsqu'elle se livrait un peu. Il savait qu'il avait le privilège de faire partie des rares personnes auxquelles elle se confiait et il ne trahirait pas cela. D'autant plus qu'elle lui rendait la pareilles en écoutant ses dilemmes intérieurs. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux deux dans cette faculté à connaître toute la fragilité qui se cachait derrière les masques d'arrogance qu'affichaient Sebastian Smythe et Santana Lopez.

-Tiens quand on parles du loup, commenta-t-il alors qu'une silhouette apparaissait au détour d'un sentier.

Dès que Brittany les reconnut elle les rejoignit à grande enjambées, bondissante comme une gazelle et souriante comme à son habitude. Sebastian lui sourit en retour. Un autre point commun qu'il partageait avec Santana. Il était fou de ce genre de personne. Celles qui aimaient sans condition et vous souriaient comme si vous étiez la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde. Celles qui ne vous jugeaient jamais avant de vous connaître. Passé le choc de la première rencontre ou il avait trouvé la jeune fille tout bonnement dingue, il avait commencé à l'apprécier. Et maintenant il l'adorait presque autant que Santana. Ce genre d'humains avaient du être créés pour eux, les êtres cyniques et arrogants qui ne voulaient pas se mêler au monde plus par peur de souffrir que par véritable dédain. Quand il observait Santana et Brittany il se rendait compte à quel point elle se complétait. A la perfection. Autant la blonde poussait Santana à s'aventurer et a mordre la vie à pleine dents quitte à parfois être déçue, autant Santana semblait demeurer son garde-fou qui l'empêchait d'atterrir trop brutalement lorsque la vie s'avérait trop dure.

Sebastian avait envie de croire Santana, il aurait voulut avoir le courage de prendre ce risque avec ce garçon. D'autant plus qu'il était similaire a Britt sur bien des points. Il ne semblait tout de même pas croire aux mêmes folies que la blonde mais il avait cette aura de joie qui le nimbait et ce sourire qu'il n'abandonnait jamais quoiqu'il se passe, quoiqu'on lui dise. Il semblait recevoir toutes les choses de la vie comme les cadeaux les plus précieux au monde. Il savait foncer tête baissée pour mieux profiter de l'existence quitte a rentrer dans un mur occasionnellement. Il savait faire confiance au gens pour apprécier tout ce qu'ils avaient à lui offrir. Il savait livrer ses sentiments aux autres dans leur entièreté pour mieux les partager et en jouir. Il savait vivre. Sebastian lui ne savait pas. Il avait peur de vivre. Il avait beau faire l'homme libéré sans peur et sans remords il ne savait pas ce qu'était réellement la vie car il ne la laissait pas l'atteindre.

-Salut Sebastian ! Tu regardes encore ton dauphin ?

-Pardon ? , s'étonna Sebastian.

-Le garçon en fac d'art. Tu sais la licorne qui traîne avec Kurtie et Berry ?

Sebastian adressa un regard lourd de reproche a Santana qui leva les mains pour protester.

-Santana ne m'as rien dit, intervint Brittany en jouant avec un pompon de son bonnet a fourrure en forme de tête de chat, Mais l'arc-en ciel qui vous relie est si éclatant que même un gnome pourrait le voir. Et tout le monde sait que les gnomes ont une très mauvaise vue a force de rester sous terre à chercher des diamants.

La réplique entraîna un parfait silence comme à l'accoutumée et Brittany le brisa bien rapidement en

sautant sur les genoux de Sebastian avec un sourire ravi.

-Tu devrais l'inviter pour Noël Bas ! , affirma-t-elle avec un air euphorique de celle qui vient de trouver l'idée du siècle, Comme ça tu ne seras pas seul.

Sebastian se rembrunit immédiatement. La gentille blonde n'avait pas voulut l'offusquer mais sa manière de lui rappeler qu'il allait passer le réveillon en tête à tête avec son téléviseur l'agaçait. Les Noëls précédents il avait eut un semblant de fête parce qu'il habitait encore avec son père, cette année il était enfin émancipé et ce n'était pas pour retourner chez lui passer une soirée avec un père qui ne lui accordait pas d'attention. Les deux filles lui avait bien proposé de venir chez les Lopez mais Sebastian n'avait aucune envie de tenir la chandelle. Il avait envisagé de sortir avec Sam Evans, un de ses plus proches amis, mais il était actuellement en voyage en Irlande et il rentrait directement dans le Kentucky pour passer les fêtes en famille. Il avait alors envisagé l'option plan cul mais mêmes les canons qui sillonnaient New York semblaient s'être donné le mot pour se rendre indisponible. Il lui restait les gigolos mais il ne s'était encore jamais abaissé à ça et ce ne serait pas demain la veille. Donc cette année il n'aurait que Inglorious Bastards et un pot de Ben & Jerry's pour seule compagnie.

-Nan Britt c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas envie de l'inviter pour Noël. Je n'ai pas envie de l'inviter tout court en fait.

-Tu mens !

-Ah oui ? , fit-il avec le bref espoir qu'elle lui décrive le tic qui le trahissait.

-Oui ton nez s'allonge, ajouta-t-elle avec espièglerie.

Le brun ne put que sourire devant la le gloussement candide de la jolie blonde. Il ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir bien longtemps, elle était bien trop bête (faites que Santana ne le surprennes jamais a dire cela) pour mériter sa rancune.

-Britt le train est dans une heure on devrait y aller, déclara alors Santana en bondissant sur ses pieds avant de glisser sa main dans celle que la blonde lui tendait avec un sourire tendre.

-Oui Tannie ! A bientôt Bas et sois sage si tu veux que le Père Noël soit généreux cette nuit !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Brittany, même le Père Noël ne pourrait compter toutes les bêtises que j'ai commis cette année.

-Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à inviter ton dauphin, je suis sûre qu'il te pardonneras tout !

-On y va Britt, la pressa Santana avec un petit sourire désolé pour Sebastian qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir par-dessus la tête qu'on lui fasse la morale, A plus suricate et bonne soirée.

Elle déposèrent toutes deux un baiser sur chacune de ses joues avant de s'en aller main dans la main, Brittany gazouillant avec entrain sous le regard aimant de Santana.

Sebastian lâcha un petit soupir. Maintenant il était vraiment seul. Seul avec Noël et son putain de dilemme avec ce putain de mec qui le hantait depuis des mois. C'était une sympathique notion de la solitude.

Il n'inviterais pas ce mec. Il allait l'oublier. Il allait de nouveau fuir la vie. C'était l'option la plus sûre. Ça lui convenait. Il ne croirait ni ne tenterait le miracle de Noël et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes

Son portable sonna et il sourit alors que la photo de Sam s'affichait sur l'écran. Des nouvelles du blond lui changerait les idées.

-Alors Seb ou t'en es avec le p'tit Chandler ? , tonna la voix enjouée de son ami.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ?!


End file.
